Electronic devices may include light emitting diodes (LEDs) used to illuminate displays. Some devices may be configured to illuminate displays in more than one color, such as a yellow color and a white color. To illuminate displays to different colors, some devices may use LEDs of the desired colors, such as a yellow LED and a white LED. However, the positioning and arrangement of the LEDs may cause some bleeding or crosstalk between the two colors, resulting in crosses or other visually perceptible patterns along, for example, an edge of the display. Such visually perceptible patterns or other display issues caused by different color LEDs may negatively impact a user experience and/or functionality of the device.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.